CinderSand
by Corvin
Summary: NejiGaaAU Gaara lives with his evil father and his two siblings. He is forced to work and wear shabby clothes, and is beaten often. One day a ball is held, in honor of Prince Neji, to choose his bride. ON HOLD
1. That slipper of glass

**AN: I know I am now working on three ****fics**** at the same time already...BUT FUCK IT I AM HYPED ON CAFFINE AND IN A SHITTY MOOD! HERE IT FUCKING IS**

**Also, any flames will be traced and the flamer will be brutally murdered, so don't take a chance. **

**Anyhoo****! I'm sorry guys! My way of getting around writer's block, is making a ****fic**** that will be neglected...I guess. SO HERE IS WHAT WILL GET THE OTHERS UPDATED MORE!**

**YAY!**

**Gaara- 16**

**Neji-18**

**That will do for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. **

**WARNING! For the entire story, not just this chapter: Lemons! ****Yaoi****Crossdresssing****! ABUSE! ****and**** most of all, and OOC Gaara (This is the wimpiest I will ever make him), that will be violent, just...well, you'll see**

**If any of this offends you or makes you want to flame...JUST GO THE HELL AWAY AND LEAVE US PERVS IN PEACE!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gaara stared at his reflection in the pond with disgust. The murky eyed, brown haired vision stared back at him with equal negativity. He threw a small stone into it with as much force and violence as he could muster. The water rippled, distorting the image and clouding his view.

Though the sun shined brightly in the kingdom on that day, no difference was made to him. He lived with his father, his mother had died when he was three. He also had two half siblings.

His sister, Temari, was the oldest. She was 20, and had blonde hair that she constantly kept up in four pigtails, and blue eyes that shone like sapphires. She was the second tallest, and she was slim, but maintained a healthy figure that caught the eyes of many village boys and noble men.

His brother, Kankurou, was the second oldest. He was 19 and had brown spikey hair that he often kept hidden under a hat, and black eyes that were often outlined in a maroon red makeup that was imported from a foreign land. He was the tallest and was built large. He was considered handsome by many of the women and escorted a lady out to lunch or tea at least twice a week.

Gaara knew that his father was proud of his two older siblings.

He himself was 16, the youngest. When he was younger he had bright blood red hair and dark emerald green eyes. His skin had once been pale and porcelain, with a red tattoo of 'Love' in kanji. But now, his hair was dyed from the dirt and his eyes turned murky from the contempt he constantly burned with. His skin was browned and almost always filthy and one could no longer see the tattoo. He had gotten skinnier than when he was younger as well. His father hated him immensely, and forced him to do hard labor in the hot, burning sun.

He knew that his mother hated him before she died as well. Everyone hated him. Whenever he went into the village, running errands for the cook, he was taunted and jeered at. Whenever he defended himself, he would get a sound lashing when he got home. Not that it stopped him from struggling against his antagonists.

On top of all the hate, anger and torture he endured, there was one thing that sat above it all. At all times, in order to break his spirit and take any dignity that he could possibly have through everything else, he was forced to wear a dress. A peasant's dress, although their family had a proud and respected name. He hated it, he hated sometimes being mistaken for a girl and he hated getting pinched by dirty old men. That was demeaning!

He had finally gotten away from his house for a few minutes, currently no one was making demands. He was going to make the most of it. He went into the medium sized forest behind their house, where past the dense trees and brush, it opened to a stream and a meadow that held a few trees. And a lovely view of the beautiful castle that held the royal family that ruled the land they lived on, the royal Hyuuga family.

With little difficulty that came from wearing women's clothes for years, he stripped himself and jumped in, attempting to clean off twelve days worth of dirt and grime and ashes. The water reached around six feet deep in the spring, so it went a good seven inches above his head.

* * *

He was 5'9, 18 years old. He had long 30 inch, black hair and white skin that was nearly as white as his eyes. He was dressed in a simple white peasant shirt, a forest green tunic and dark brown calf skin pants. Despite deliberate smudges of dirt and grass on his face and clothes, his beauty stood out in the crowd of commoners. Annoyed by the staring and flirting, he left the town to explore some woods. He was trailing through a meadow, when he turned around for no apparent reason and noted the fabulous view of the castle, "If only it were really that beautiful..."

Who was he? His name was Hyuuga Neji, Prince Hyuuga Neji. He was the nephew of the current king, King Hiashi. His uncle and his cousin, Princess Hinata, had agreed that although she would be queen by title, he would be the real power in the throne. He was a leader that Hiashi and Hinata knew would lead the kingdom in a manner most fitting and kind. They had the utmost confidence that, if left to Neji, the kingdom would be in capable hands. Unfortunately for Neji, this meant more responsibilities than he actually wanted.

He was nearing a forest and he smiled, it looked like a nice place to relax. He had put on a disguise, and ventured out into the village so that he could escape the pressure, at least for a little while. He saw a large stream and went to sit on a rock. The water looked beautiful, he looked around, no one was nearby, maybe he could bathe.

He pulled off his shirt and was about to jump in, when he suddenly found himself tackled into the water anyway. He came up sputtering in surprise and glared at a brown haired boy who was climbing out of the water. He blushed very slightly, a naked brown haired boy.

"What the Hell is your problem!" He yelled, swimming to the bank and pulling himself out as well, "Why did you do that!"

The boy turned around and glared at him, "What are you doing on this property!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, is this your property?"

The boy looked up through his eyelashes at him, "Well, not really mine... but" Neji stepped closer, on account that he talked very quietly, "Are you a servant?" He interrupted

The boy frowned, "Yes" he said with apparent bitterness in his voice, "I serve in the manor beyond this wood"

Neji nodded, "I see. Well, I was not aware that this was a property of a noble family, I was merely seeking refuge from the...bold village women" He cringed at the thought, "What is your name?"

Gaara stared at the taller boy, no one had ever asked for his name before. He couldn't believe this person was being so nice, even making conversation. And, he was so beautiful too, "Gaara, my name is Gaara"

Neji smiled, "Gaara" he repeated, testing the name on his tongue, yes, it tasted nice, "Well, hello Gaara, my name is Neji"

"Neji!"

He kicked himself, of course people would recognize his name! "Yes, I am aware that I have the same name as the prince" he said laughing and poking Gaara in the forehead, "But I'll have you know, I am two days older"

"Hmph," said Gaara, crossing his arms and pouting at being poked, "Name stealer"

Neji grinned, "Aw, don't be like that!" He walked away and over to the shore and removed his pants, throwing them across the water and onto the rock that held his shirt. He turned and saw that the boy was blushing brightly. "What?"

Gaara looked away, "Uh, nothing"

Neji smiled coyly, "I see" He walked closer again, almost laughing as Gaara was obviously trying very hard not to look down. It was obvious the boy was attracted to him, but this was too cute. He sat down on the grass in the shade, "Well then... Talk to me, after all, I thinks it's the least you could do" Gaara gave him a look and he continued, "Seeing as its your fault my clothes are wet"

Gaara blinked at the logic, but found himself agreeing anyway. He sat down to Neji's right and sighed, "My feet hurt so much" He groaned, pulling left foot up and rubbing it in a pathetic attempt to sooth the ache. Neji looked at him and chuckled, "So what exactly do you do? Are you a manservant?"

Gaara's eye twitched, "I do anything I'm told. From clearing the table to cleaning the horse, to chopping and carrying firewood"

Neji frowned, "But you're so small" He was met with an evil glare, and a huff, Gaara turned so that his back faced Neji and he continued to rub his foot.

Neji smiled fondly, someone wasn't trying to get underneath him, well that was new. He crawled closer and placed his hands on both Gaara's shoulders, "Poor little Gaara..." He suppressed a laugh when he felt the other stiffen, apparently that was a sore spot. He started to knead the muscles in his shoulders, and started to move down when he felt the other relax more. He kept scooting closer, and would pull Gaara to him every now and then. After a few minutes, Gaara was in his lap and leaning against his chest. Neji's hands were ghosting over his stomach, and working lower.

"W-what are you doing?" gasped Gaara finally

Neji kissed his shoulders, "I don't know really"

With much difficulty Gaara pulled himself off the elder's lap and scrambled to what he found to be a safe spot on a small boulder near them. He stared at Neji, wondering what he had felt poking his lower back. His eyes trailed down and he jerked his head to the side, blushing till he was almost purple.

Neji sighed and opened his arms, "Come here Gaara"

"I don't even know you"

"Gaara"

"Just leave!"

Neji frowned, forget modest this guy had to be crazy, "Am I so repulsive?"

Gaara jumped and looked at him, "What?"

Neji stood up and approached the boy with caution, "Why won't you let me touch you?" He reached out and ran a finger up his upper arm and onto his shoulder. He felt his heart clench when the boy flinched away. He sighed and pulled his hand away, "I am sorry, I suppose this is odd." he forced a smile, "Yes, this is quite inappropriate on my part"

"Why?" Said Gaara suddenly, gazing up at him, "Why would you want to?"

Neji frowned, "Why would I want to touch you?" Gaara nodded, "because," he answered, cupping the boy's cheek in his palm "You are so..." He stopped, smiling when Gaara leaned into his touch, "I don't even know the word to describe it." Gaara stared at him, as he started to lean closer.

He let out a small breath when Neji's lips brushed against his. He felt him smile when he puckered his lips ever so slightly to return the kiss. He couldn't help but want to smile as well, this was the first time, anyone had ever taken any interest in him, at all.

* * *

Gaara stared at the pot in the kitchen, he was focusing, waiting until the moment that the first few bubbles came up, signifying that the eggs were just right. On the inside though, he was grinning like an idiot. There was a warmth invading his usual cold and pointless existence, and it felt great. He couldn't help but sigh and blush at the thought of his new...Friend.

After kissing him, Neji had stayed, talking to him, and holding him. Gaara had been so comfortable, just complaining in his arms, talking about how much he hated everything, and what he wished he could do to the house and where its inhabitants could go. Neji had laughed, and even pretended to be hurt that in a way, Gaara had unwittingly said he hated him too. When the sun set, he had finally been able to break the spell put on him, and he had tried to leave.

Neji held him tighter, begging him to stay a little longer. Gaara had refused and tugged on his dress, but Neji had caught him up bridal style, and said he would not be released, until he promised to be there tomorrow at noon. In his hurry, and in the moment of Neji licking his ear, he had agreed.

Gaara sighed again, that had been the best feeling of his entire life. No one had ever touched him the way Neji had, the only thing that came close was those pinches. He twitched at the thought of those dirty old men. He really hated them, especially that, Jiraiya one! Why didn't that guy get the fact that he was a boy.

The bubbles began to boil up, but he didn't notice.

Neji wasn't like that though, he had tasted good and he had smelled so clean. He hadn't looked at Gaara in disgust or hate, there had been warmth, gentleness and dare he say it? Affection. He managed to keep a blush off his face, but he could do nothing about the butterflies in his stomach. Neji had wanted to see him again, he had begged.

Gaara smiled finally letting some of his emotions show. Suddenly, hot steam on his face alerted his that the water was boiling over. "Shit!" He cursed, hurrying to grab a cloth and pull the pot off the fire.

He stared at the hard boiled eggs in horror, oh no.

"Gaara! Hurry up lazy bones! Get those eggs up there!" He glared at the cook, Ayame, but put the eggs carefully on a plate and hurried upstairs to the dining room.

Kankurou, Temari and their Father looked up as Gaara entered with his head down. Kankurou had wanted some eggs with dinner and Gaara had been ordered by the cook to prepare some soft boiled ones.

The boy suppressed a cringe as he set the plate in front of his older brother. He heard Kankurou mumble a 'thank you' and was puzzled, since when did his brother thank him for anything? That was two people who were decent towards him. Had the world gone mad today?

"Hey Brat! Pour me some more wine" barked his father

Nope, everything was pretty much normal. He poured some wine and heard Kankurou crack an egg. Suddenly, his wrist was caught in a tight grip and his father was yelling in his ear, "What is that? Are you trying to poison my son!"

Gaara looked over and saw Kankurou peeling eggshell off the egg in surprise. The white and yoke were retaining shape, even with the shell gone. His older brother and sister were staring at the egg curiously, but his father was going crazy, "How dare you put that in front of Kankurou you little whelp!"

"Wait," Said Kankurou rising from the table as their Father was about to strike the boy, "I told him earlier to cook it till the water boiled. I was out, with... Shizune and she had eggs that were, hard. I just had to try them, so I told Gaara to prepare them"

His father raised and eyebrow but threw Gaara onto the ground. The boy just stared at his older brother in disbelief, 'He... Just covered for me'

Kankurou gulped as he spread some salt onto the peeled egg. With his father watching him carefully, he took a hesitant bite and then chewed. His expression changed from scared, to thoughtful, to pleased. "Just as I thought!" He said, "Delicious!"

Their father just snorted and went back to eating. Gaara left the dining room in a hurry, hoping to leave before his father found something else before to be angry at him for. He ran down the many stairs and threw open the door to his room. It was actually the basement with a fire place and a stool. He would often sleep there with a rag tied around his face, because the cinders kept the floor softer, because there was so much.

His 'family' even had a tenancy to calling him 'Little Cinder-sand' every now and then. He wasn't sure how sand factored into it.

He sighed, thinking of Neji again. He wondered what the brunette was doing right now...

* * *

Neji paced his room, his growing agitation becoming evident. He couldn't stop thinking of Gaara, that boy had made an impression. He sighed thoughtfully, Gaara had agreed to meet him, but he had to beg. Neji never had to beg before.

He flopped down on to his bed. He was in his royal corner currently, awaiting the meeting scheduled between himself and his uncle. The King wanted Neji present to discuss politics with the kingdom across the ocean.

His room was beautiful, the paint on the walls, depicting pictures of small flowers. The floors were marble, and there was elegant furniture decorating the area. His bed was built into the wall, it was large and soft and extremely comfortable. The curtains were velvet and think, and were painted with the same design as on the walls. If they were drawn shut, then they would almost blend against the wall.

He was now dressed in royal garb, that consisted of a white long sleeve shirt with puffy sleeves. A tight fitting black vest and tight black pants that had black boots that came to his knees. He had changed back into his formal, usual attire after getting back. He went to the balcony and stared dreamily at the stars. His gaze drifted down to the woods. He knew that hidden beyond those trees, was his cute, little servant boy. Neji let out a breathy sigh, just kissing the boy had nearly driven him crazy with lust...

He went to his bed, where he had hidden a basket. He had packed it as soon as he had gotten back. Inside there was a loaf of bread, some dried meat, a bottle of wine, two glasses. After he had packed a picnic, he had remembered that, even though he had said he had been bathing, Neji couldn't help but notice he was still dirty. He had a thought that Gaara's brown hair and skin was probably lighter than it appeared.

After this occurred to him, the Hyuuga had gotten some of his best soaps and wrapped them in a cloth, to put beside the wine.

He touched the basket thoughtfully, he just had to wait until noon tomorrow to see his Gaara again.

* * *

Gaara ran as fast as he could, the tree branches whipping his face. He didn't care though, he had glanced at the clock in his father's bedroom after he finished dusting it, only to find it was 1:35. He had panicked and run out of the room and out of the house, trying to avoid everyone as best as he could.

He was late! What if Neji wasn't there! What if he decided he hated Gaara! The boy bit his lip as he ran, tears were beginning to cloud his vision. 'Neji... Please don't hate me!'

He rushed out into the clearing, some twigs and leaves falling off his dress and out of his hair. His eyes scanned the area, nothing. There was no one there, just a babbling brook, cast in shade, with large rocks to sit on and a perfect view of the castle.

"Neji...?" Some part of him still hoped the other would be there. "Neji..." A sob racked his body but he fiercely wiped away his tears, and walked down to the water. He splashed some of it on his face, trying and succeeding to remove any trace that he had cried.

Suddenly he heard voice, "I guess you thought I left"

He looked up and saw a shirtless Neji, sitting against a rock that was far enough from the water that he didn't get wet and was blocked from view. Gaara stared at him, hardly believing his eyes. He stood up straight, all the fear that Neji would hate him returning tenfold. He watched, barely concealing his trembling as the stoic brunette approached him.

He flinched when the taller boy reached out to touch his face and he heard chuckling, "Don't worry heart," Said Neji's melodic voice, "I was scared you wouldn't come. I'm just glad you came" He hugged the boy tightly around the waist, "It's not how long you're waiting, it's who you're waiting for"

Neji smiled when Gaara blushed and leaned down to kiss him. The younger boy's arm went immediately around his neck and he kissed him back.

Neji sighed, his hands wandered from the boy's back his butt, squeezing it and pulling him closer. The smaller jumped at the sudden contact, but seemed calmed down quickly, seemingly content with Neji groping his backside and rubbing against him.

The prince sighed with satisfaction, he began pulling up the boy's dress. Gaara opened his eyes wide at the feeling of Neji rubbing his naked thigh. The long haired boy began to pull him onto the ground and Gaara went with him.

They continued their kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Neji reached behind the boy and untied the bow that held the bodice. He pulled away to see what he was doing, only to have Gaara wrap his arms tighter around his neck and begin to kiss his throat. He smirked, Gaara had it tied so that the bow was at the bottom and the laces came straight through loops from the top, rather than cris crossed. He untied it and tried to lean back, but Gaara held onto him.

"Gaara," He whispered into the boy's ear, "You need to let go so we can get you out of this dress"

He felt the other gulp, "I want you," He growled, "Please Gaara"

The arms around his neck loosened and Neji sighed. He pushed himself up and pulled the dress over the little one's head. He looked down and allowed his eyes to devour the boy's body. He was very slim with an already small frame. He pushed between the boy's legs and began to undo his pants, his erection springing free. With a groan he began to rub against the body underneath his, enjoying the feeling of Gaara's legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He could get used to this.

Neji leaned down to kiss the boy again, this time it was a small sweet one, "That's enough for now..." He murmured and then cringed as Gaara seemingly panicked and began to buck his hips hard against the Hyuuga.

"Gaara, ah!" He couldn't help it as his body began to move against the other's yet again, but he continued to insist, "Gaara... I promise, we'll finish..AH!" The boy wasn't paying strict attention, as he moaned against the brunette's neck, "We'll finish later, the bread will dry" He finally pulled away, holding the boy down by his shoulders.

Gaara was struggling against his hold, his eyes clearly pleading for more.

Neji closed his eyes told avoid the tempting, lustful gaze, "Don't worry," he said opening his eyes and placing a kiss on the boy's lips, "We _will _continue"

The smaller teen nodded and sat up as Neji moved off of him and went to the rock where he had previously been sitting. Gaara tilted his head to the side as Neji came back with a basket. The taller smiled and sat down with it, "First! A feast" He pulled out the bread, meat, glasses and wine. Then, he closed the basket and set the food on it like a table.

He handed the glasses to Gaara who held them carefully and then grinned, "Hungry?" He opened the bottle and poured some into the cups Gaara was holding. He smiled as the other began to nodded his head vigorously.

Neji pulled Gaara into his lap, careful not to spill the red liquid. They ate and drank merrily, Gaara chattering about what Kankurou, though he neglected to mention that Kankurou was his brother, had done for him. Then he spoke of how he hated the master, who he 'forgot' to say was his father. Neji had listened once again, stroking the boy's thigh and nuzzling his cheek and neck.

After they were full, Neji said it was time to bathe. Gaara had excitedly agreed once Neji showed him the salt. They were naked and wet and about to enter the water, when suddenly they heard a voice.

"GAARA!"

* * *

**AN: Yes, I started another, and yes, I expect you to live with it. BTW ****Darka**** I am having trouble with that birthday ****fic**** for you, ****thats**** why I'm taking so damn long. **

**Umm...**** Yeah, so this is a Cinderella parody with a twist... ****Em****, yeah, I won't be skipping right to the ball... I will be taking time to build up the relationship... You know! Like Ever After... I got ****a**** inspiration from a lot of different sources. So you kids, thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. That fell and then

**1AN: Wow, people actually liked this! YAY! Sorry! I know I was supposed to update sooner, but like, unforseen happenings and events took place. Em... Yeah! So enjoy! o**

**((Begin Chapter))**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaara froze, beads of water were running down his body, mixing with the perspiration that was beginning to gather on his body. He stared in the direction of the trees, waiting for whomever it was to emerge. Suddenly, Neji pulled him behind the same rock which he had been hiding behind earlier.

They heard rapid foot steps and the voice was calling again, this time, closer, almost right at the water, "Gaara, where are you, brat?"

He recognized the voice as Baki's, his father's man servant. Baki had never been nice to Gaara at all, always insulting him, yelling at him and ordering him around. He tensed when Baki called his name again. He whispered a silent prayer that the man would not find him and Neji. How would that look; Him with some servant, a BOY servant, naked, in the brook, when him, Gaara, should be doing chores?

He felt Neji tense as well, that really didn't help his nerves. They both relaxed when they heard the man curse and then leave. They still didn't move for a few minutes though. Then Neji peeked around the rock to see if the man was gone.

He let out a sigh, "A friend of yours?" He asked, turning to Gaara with a raised eyebrow. The redhead gave a small nod, "He is my father's manservant," He said, "I often think he has a personal vendetta against me"

The brunette chuckled, "I see," He said wrapping an arm around the smaller boy, "Come on. Let's bathe" He led Gaara back out to the water and picked a bottle of shampoo(1) out of the basket and poured some into his hand. He looked at Gaara expectantly, "Come here," he said, "We'll start with your hair"

He smiled when the boy came to him. The water was up to his waist and up to Gaara's upper stomach. He began to massage the soap into the boy's scalp, scrubbing the dirt out and leaving behind a scent of spices and cinnamon. Gaara allowed himself to be dunked into the water to wash away the suds. Next was a bar of soap and a cloth. Neji ran the soap all over the younger's body and followed with the cloth, effectively removing a lot of pent up dirt and ashes.

Then he took the shampoo out again and washed the boy's reddening hair again. He scrubbed hard, making Gaara flinch, the suds were growing and spilling down his hands and arms. He dunked the boy under the water once again and he came up, coughing slightly. Neji stood back and examined the fruits of his labor.

Gaara looked wonderful. His once browned skin was now washed of most of the filth and his skin now held a much lighter shade. His hair was showing that it was more red in it, more of an auburn color. His eyes also looked . . . Brighter, and held more of a green tint to them then before.

He smiled, "Feel better?"

Gaara looked at his hands in almost awe, "I haven't been so light since I was much younger" He said, a small smile working its way over his face, "Thank you"

Neji pulled him closer to the shore, "Don't worry about it," he said, sitting down where it was shallow enough, and the water would only come up to his chest and Gaara's shoulders. "Sit with me"

The smaller sat next to him and sighed, "I have a question . . . "

Neji looked at him, "What is it?"

"... Why are you being so nice to me?"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and then turned away to stare at the castle, "I'm not sure," he said after a while, "I just know that I couldn't possibly imagine wanting to be rude"

"I see . . . " Gaara stretched his arms out and popped his back. Neji smiled as he did this and added as an after thought to his previous statement, "I also think you're very cute" He said, and enjoyed a small blush on the boy's face, "Especially when you blush"

"That's stupid," Said Gaara, frowning and blushing more, "I'm not cute"

The brunette shook his head and pulled the smaller boy into his lap, "I disagree"

Gaara huffed, but leaned back against him. His frown turned to a smile when the older boy began to kiss his neck. "You act on a whim ne?"

"Hmm?" The kissing did not stop.

"I mean, that's the second time you had no idea as to the reasoning for your actions"

This time Neji did stop. He tilted Gaara's chin up so that he could look him in the eye, "You're rather well spoken," he said, his free hand trailing down the boy's much whiter stomach, "Are you sure you're a servant?"

The redhead shrugged, leaning back, "Are you sure you're a peasant?"

Neji smiled and started rubbing the boy's inner thigh, "Touche"

Gaara moaned when the Hyuuga squeezed him tightly, he had missed him after only one night. He tried to turn around, but Neji held him in place by wrapping an arm around his waist, "No," he murmured, "Not yet"

The Sabaku licked his lips as the older began to pumping him at a slow, irritating pace. The brunette only smirked when the other began to struggle against the hold he had on him. "Just relax..." He licked the boy's ear and placed a few kisses on his jaw before moving down to his neck and sucking.

Once Gaara seemed to have calmed down, he slipped his other hand down to rub the boy's balls. The redhead arched into the touch, one hand tangling in Neji's dark hair and his other reaching down to grab him forearm, in case he tried to stop.

The Hyuuga only smiled and continued his ministrations, milking every last moan and whimper out of the boy that he could. He leaned down and kissed Gaara fully on the mouth. Gaara had begun moving, bucking his hips against the prince's hands and now moaned wantonly against the older's mouth.

Neji broke the kiss, squeezing Gaara particularly hard and pushing against his lower back, making his own need known. The Sabaku choked on whatever noise he was going to make, and laid his head back on the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Ah! Neji!"

The Hyuuga smirked as the water clouded with the younger boy's cum and at the sound of his name. He turned the smaller teen around on his lap, "Did you like that?"

Gaara's face was flushed and he was panting, but he nodded none the less. Neji smirked wider, "I'm glad, but you won't like it nearly as much as you'll like this" He stood up again and walked completely out of the water. He crouched down and began searching through his basket. Gaara tilted his head to the side and went to where the Hyuuga was. He sat down cross legged next to the basket and watched the older boy closely.

"Why would I like this better?" He asked scowling at the prince.

Neji returned the look with a smile, "I'm looking for my oil," He said, "Then we can get to what you will like"

Gaara crossed his arms and watched him impatiently.

After a moment the brunette pulled a bottle of rose oil out of the container and held it up triumphantly, "Found it!"

The redhead took it and sniffed it. "How do you have these things?" He questioned suspiciously, "I have worked with fine oils and soap salts, no mere peasant can afford them"

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked down at the basket. To buy some more time, he closed it, picked it up and placed it on the rock. He flashed a quick smile at the boy and replied, "I'm not just a peasant. I am a servant in the palace" He watched the redhead, hoping his lie would work. Then he added for good measure, "I am a personal servant of the prince. He was amused that we had the same name, he is quite handsome and smart... Charming... Noble... Brave"

Gaara's expression melted into one of horror during Neji's self appraising rant, "You stole from the prince!"

The Hyuuga paused then laughed, "Of course not! He let me have this! I told him about my cute new friend and he sent these things as a gift"

Gaara scowled skeptically, "Are you sure?"

Neji smiled, "Do you think I am stupid enough to steal from royalty?"

He received no response and sighed, "Yes, I'm sure" He sat down on the soft green grass and held out his hand, "Now come here"

Gaara did so and Neji took the bottle, "Lay on your back"

"Why?" Questioned the boy, but complying none the less.

Neji sighed and leaned over him, placing a small kiss on his chest, "Think Gaara... Think really hard"

"..." A light blush dusted his face and Gaara licked his lips, "Ah. So soon?" He started to sit up but was held down by a hand on his shoulder, "We've known each other a day"

"True, but we both know what we want"

The blush darkened, "I suppose..."

The brunette opened his legs and rested between them, his still hard member against the redhead's inner thigh. "Do you wan to do this fast? Or shall we take our time?" He pushed his hips upwards and against the younger boy, causing him to emit a gasp. Gaara opened his legs more and looked up at the sky, it was near sunset, he had been out there for far longer than he expected.

"We have to hurry," he mumbled, tangling his hands in the Hyuuga's hair. Neji grunted in response, having already occupied himself with licking the boy's neck.

Gaara leaned his head back, enjoying the attention and lifted his hips to move against the Hyuuga's erection. Said Hyuuga moaned at the action and pushed down to increase the pressure. He took the oil and poured a good amount in his hand, "This is going to feel weird and probably hurt," He whispered hoarsely, coating himself, "But just relax and it will feel good soon enough" He leaned back and pushed a single finger into the redhead's opening.

The boy underneath him gasped, "Ow..." Neji smiled and leaned down to lick at the younger's nipples, "relax..." He murmured again, his other hand trailing up and down the boy's side.

Gaara gulped and tried to do as advised, he placed one hand on Neji's shoulder and the other in Neji's hair.

Then, the Hyuuga pushed in a second digit.

The redhead flinched, biting back a small cry. It was a more difficult fit than just one. He yelped, Neji had gotten impatient and had shoved in a third, oil slicked finger. Gaara arched up, shutting his eyes tight. This hurt a lot!

"Relax Gaara..."

He felt the hand that had been on his side move down to touch him there again. The Hyuuga's sinful mouth began sucking and biting at his left nipple. His face went hot as he began to move with the slow pace of the hand, making the stretching easier.

Finally, Neji decided that had been enough. He pulled Gaara's thighs to rest on his own thighs and pushed in. Gaara cringed at the entry of the head and Neji paused, "Don't tense up," he warned, "That will make it hurt more"

The redhead nodded and he continued until he was fully sheathed. He held the boy's thighs tightly, laying against the boy's shivering body. He cringed, this was far tighter than anything he had ever experienced, it was squeezing around him, almost painfully so. He buried his nose in the soft, clean hair, "Tell me when you're ready," He whispered, trying his best to ignore the aching of his cock.

Gaara panted, the horrible fire in the base of his spine, made him feel like he was going to die. Neji was stroking him softly and breathing heavily in his hair. The boy whimpered, "I don't want to do this anymore..."

The Hyuuga cringed when the boy shifted, "Don't worry Gaara, it will feel better" He started to move his hips excruciatingly slow, "Just relax..."

The redhead leaned his head back, allowing his neck to be kissed while the older boy on top of him rocked back and forth gently. It was starting to feel better, much to his relief.

Neji began to inhale and exhale out of his mouth, trying to keep his pace slow until Gaara was used to it and wouldn't be hurt. The younger teen began making small noises in the back of his throat, and Neji began to move faster. The boy underneath him was moving with him though, and he didn't seem to be showing any sign of discomfort. Well, not painful discomfort.

"Ah! Nn... AH! Neji! Faster!"

He complied, gulping in response to his name said in such a tone. He was grunting and moaning into the boy's red hair, gripping his thighs tightly. Gaara was thrashing about, bucking up, digging his nails into the Hyuuga's white back and throwing his head back. Neji grit his teeth, trying to aim while still going at a fast pace that kept the teen underneath him screaming.

"NEJIII!" Gaara came hard, clenching down on the brunette even tighter than before. He paused, then started thrusting again, frantically this time. The redhead arched off the ground, whimpering and moaning at the treatment.

Finally, Neji's grip tightened, no doubt leaving bruises, he cried out Gaara's name hoarsely, before filling the boy with his seed.

They lay still, panting, still both hyper sensitive, but still tired.

After a few minutes, Gaara saw fit to break the silence, "I need to go," He murmured threading his fingers through the long brown hair. He heard a the voice whisper something negative to the statement and sighed, "I could get in trouble..." He frowned, he probably already was in trouble.

"Ok," Neji sat up, pulling reluctantly out of Gaara, "I guess you're right" He stretched and stood up, offering a hand to the younger teen. He frowned when the other flinched as he stood, "I guess I went too hard anyway"

Gaara shook his head, "I liked it," he said, smiling as Neji pulled him into a hug, "I have to get back though. Neji! I need to get back!"

The Hyuuga had began to kiss his neck and rock their hips together again. His movements stopped as the redhead pulled away, "Good bye"

"Wait! Will you be back tomorrow?" Neji grabbed his wrist, "Please Gaara... I need to see you again"

"... I..." His green eyes glazed over momentarily, that would be tricky. He was already going to get it for disappearing for seven hours. How would he get punished? Would he have extra chores? He hadn't even finished his chores for that day... He mind trailed off when he felt Neji's hot tongue lapping away at his ear, "I'll try"

"Same time?"

"Mmm... Yeah"

The prince reluctantly let his hold loosen and Gaara took off, disappearing into the trees and brush.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was a call... I've never seen him so distracted." She sat her tea cup on the table, "I wonder what happened"

Kankurou nodded, "He would have gotten his head handed to him if I hadn't stepped in." He took a sip from his own cup and sighed, "It honestly doesn't help him to disappear like he did though"

The two siblings had been enjoying a quiet lunch, when their father's and rampage and rampaging servant had stormed passed Temari's doorway. They had immediately agreed to meet in her room again, at sunset for tea.

"What will we do?" Asked Temari, examining a cucumber sandwich closely, "You are far better at lying than I"

The brunette smirked, "Thank you. It's your turn, just say you sent him out on some errands. He'll play along"

Temari nodded, "Good man, good thinking"

They started when they heard their father yell, "Where the Hell have you been brat?"

Kankurou was the first out the door. His sister stayed behind to grab some seldom worn jewelry and slip it into a bag, before following.

Their father was standing over Gaara glaring at him, his hand poised to strike. Temari bit her lip, hoping Kankurou had a plan. She handed him the bag and he slipped it into his coat pocket.

"What's all the yelling?" He bellowed, then pretended to see Gaara for the first time, "There you are!" He growled, "How rude, to keep my lovely sister waiting!"

Temari approached from behind him with a scowl on her face. Their father raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde lady ran to her father, complaining loudly, "I sent him into town to get some easy items and he took forever!" As she wailed to him, Kankurou dropped the bag next to his little brother's lap and took a step back. Then he turned angry again, "Well! Do you even have them? Lady Temari's jewels!"

Gaara blinked, then his expression went to its usual blank, "Your jewels" he muttered, offering the parcel up to his sister, who accepted them with a huff. She opened the bag and examined them, seemingly pleases with what she saw, she turned around and marched back to her room. Kankurou watched her go then turned to Gaara, "Now get out of my sight!"

The redhead nodded and sprinted off to Kankurou had no idea. He turned to his father and offered a smile, "Thank you father for your help" He turned on his heels, leaving his father to think he had done something.

As he entered Temari's room she turned to him with a small puzzled frown, "Did he look... Cleaner to you?

"... He did..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaara sank onto the ground, his heart was pounding in his chest. What had just happened? He had just gotten off the hook. Kankurou and Temari had just covered his ass and he had gotten off scot free!

He hadn't stopped running until he had reached his little space. His already shaky legs and sore lower back were now screaming at him. He inhaled deeply to calm himself, why did they do that? Did they not know how mad father would get if he found out? Of course they knew... So why? He scowled and shook his head to clear his thoughts, things were getting so confusing!

His scowl soon melted and he sighed, Neji was confusing him as well. He wanted to see him _again_. Not that he was against that, but why wasn't Neji? That brunette... He had only known him for two days and... It must be sexual attraction only. He frowned, of course, he and the older boy had talked, sort of, but they didn't exactly know each other.

He scratched his head, he hadn't really treasured his virginity anyway. It wasn't like anyone would want to marry him anyway. He frowned at the thought... 'I will see him tomorrow...'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**((End Chapter))**

**GAH! I need to get out more! XD My legs are deteriorating! XD I have been sitting at the computer for days! Now I'm too weak to even walk down the hall to my room XDD**

**Ok! Um... Not sure when I'll update, I'm really close to done with Miserable chapter four... Getting started with Valtemari... But I am sorry, I haven't gotten much done with Another Generation or Dark Diary.**

**And as for your b-day fic Darka! XD That should finally be up by tomorrow or the day after! Sorry for the delay!**

**So yeah... That's it I guess, NOW REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY! KEEP ME WRITING:P**


	3. Shattered

Corvin: Damn it sure has been a while since I updated this one, but oh look! It's even betad

Botan: Hurray

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto

* * *

Neji scowled at his uncle, who was currently staring out of the window and therefore would not notice the nasty look sent his way. He had been called in after disappearing all day, every day, for two whole weeks. He didn't care what his uncle thought at the moment, all he wanted was to go suffer in his room until he could go see Gaara again. His uncle seemed worried and for that he felt guilty, but he couldn't help but feel that his time was well spent.

"I'm concerned Neji," Said Hiashi, turning around to face his nephew, "This is the second week, where do you go?"

"I am sorry that I have concerned you your highness," He said with a small bow, "But there is nothing wrong, I have merely needed some space and opted to go off on my own"

Hiashi frowned, "Need more space when you live in a palace?"

"Uncle, please. I am fine, really I am"

The king sighed, "Very well, if that is what you say; but please, next time you are going somewhere, please tell someone, lest I fret about the castle like a mad man"

"Of course"

"You are dismissed then"

As his nephew left the room Hiashi turned to a shadow in the corner, who had been standing there unnoticed the entire time, "Follow him, make sure everything is ok"

The figure bowed, "Yes my Lord"

* * *

Gaara stared blankly at the licking flames, his limbs felt numb and his head hurt. One's head always hurts after one had been crying bitterly for as long as they had gotten some time to themselves.

His tears were gone though and replaced with anger, Neji had better hope they never ran into each other ever again, because he would regret it.

((Flashback))

Gaara ran as fast as he could, he was going to be on time if it killed him. He had managed to finish cleaning the stables in record time and was granted a bit of freedom to escape down to the creek. He pushed his way through the trees and brush, barely containing his excitement.

He had been seeing Neji every day for what seemed like forever. The gentle words and soft touches were a welcomed new addition to his dreary life.

Never before had he been so… wanted. It was fantastic; he always thought that being so close to someone gave them the power to hurt you. But no, this person returned his affection, with such passion, that it warmed Gaara's heart.

He sighed as he made it to the clearing and looked around.

No Neji in sight.

He wandered down to the bank of the water to see if the brunette was just on the other side of any of the rocks. Upon that being useless as well he began to panic.

"I'm not late" He murmured, sitting on a rock, trying to still his pounding heart, "But… Maybe he just is… He'll show up…"

((End Flashback))

The redhead had waited for three hours, but there had been no sign of Neji. Finally he knew had to leave lest he get into horrible trouble. It had been hard to go, he felt horrible withdrawals after becoming so used to kind, gentles words from Neji, but he knew he had no choice.

Thankfully, with his hate for the brunette growing, the pain was subsiding. His blank look was replaced with a scowl; indeed, Neji had better hope that they never see each other again.

* * *

Neji sighed as the guards began to doze. He knew that they were watching his all day and decided not to try and take the chance of going to try and see Gaara. He felt a stab of guilt at this however, remembering how distraught the boy had been when he thought Neji had left.

But he knew it couldn't be helped.

The guard was finally asleep and he climbed out of his window. The ivy was weak in some places and covered in spider webs. His trip down the side of his tower was not a fun one, but he had come too far.

Upon reaching the bottom he sighed with relief and hastily wiped his hands off on his peasant pants. He hated spider webs.

With the castle at his back he began running towards the wood he saw in the distance, lit by the half full moon; he knew that in the house on the other side of the forest was his Gaara.

The path, if that was what it could be called was painful against Neji's legs. Branches and thistles jabbed and scratched at his shins, every chance they got. Still, he carried on, pushing through the brush. He kept running until finally he reached the end of the wood and emerged on the other side.

There was a large red brick house, on the other side of a fairly large garden that Neji could see contained several types of vegetables and fruits. He walked through it cautiously, watching the house for any signs of movement. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. No matter how much brain storming he had done, he couldn't come up with a satisfactory lie to tell Gaara.

Damn those guards, trapping him in his room unless he wanted to be followed and therefore discovered.

He reached a window and pushed on it lightly, to his relief it opened silently. He climbed into the house and looked around. It was a simple sitting room, no doubt a choice one for its view of the garden. He began to walk through, looking around for any sort of door. He froze when he heard something behind him.

* * *

Gaara sighed, if he got up to get some water, no one would know, and he wouldn't get in trouble… Temari and Kankurou's apparent protective sibling nature that had sprouted out of no where, had not been as effective with their father.

For disappearing every day so many times, he had been whipped, beaten and starved. Such things made one quite thirsty.

He pushed himself up, flinching at the stinging from the long gashes on his back and opened the small door that led to a staircase. He walked up the stairs that creaked with age under his feet and pushed the door at the top open.

He froze, there was someone standing right there in the shadows. He gulped and began to back up, but the figure spun around too quickly.

Neji gasped, it was Gaara! He knew that dress anywhere! "Gaara?" He whispered taking a step forward.

Gaara paused and squinted, "Neji?" When the figure nodded he grabbed the other male's wrist and pulled him to the staircase and closed the door. He motioned for the brunette to go down and they were soon both bathed in the light of the embers still burning in the hearth.

The younger turned on Neji, "You have some nerve showing up here!" He growled, "Especially at this hour! I should throw you out! NO! I should get the palace guard; see what they have to say about this! And those soaps! What would royalty care about a peasant? I bet you did steal them!"

A light bulb flashed in Neji's head and placed two fingers over the boy's lips, effectively silencing him, "You're right," He said, "I did steal those things, and I was found out"

Gaara's eyes widened, "… What happened?"

Neji looked to the side, "they didn't whip me at least. But when they found out this morning and put me in the dungeon with no food or water. I'm so sorry Gaara, I begged them to let me out, I would never miss our time together, not for the world"

The boy was staring at him with a slowly reddening face and Neji felt sure that he bought it. He encased the smaller boy in a hug and began to lick the shell of his ear, "do you forgive me?" He whispered.

Gaara let his eyes slip shut as he nodded slowly. He felt Neji smile against his neck, and then kiss it.

Neji looked around out of the corner of his eye, finally deciding to just go for it, he lowered Gaara onto the cinder covered ground and pulled up his dress, rubbing his thighs, "Shall we make up for the time we lost earlier?"

The boy blushed and nodded, holding his arms out to embrace the other as he lay against him.

Neji smiled at this and tilted Gaara's chin up to kiss him. It stayed chaste for a moment, before the brunette opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into the others. They began to rub against each other as their tongues tasted and explored. Barely controlled moans were beginning to vibrate against both pairs of lips.

The Hyuuga pulled away, panting slightly and staring at the small frame beneath him. He licked his lips as he felt small hands undoing his pants and pulling them down. He pushed himself up and kicked them off all the way, before sitting up to pull off his shirt.

He sighed as Gaara trailed his hands along his chest and lay back down.

Neji slowly leaned down, his long dark hair brushing like silk against Gaara's skin as he let his mouth plant a light kiss on his exposed neck.

Gaara gave a small whimper and leaned his head back for more. Neji complied and began to place sloppy kisses that involved more tongue than lips on the exposed flesh; all the while grinding slowly against the body beneath him.

Neji's eyes were shut as the movement of his and Gaara's hips began to distract him from the boy's neck. Gaara bent his legs and pushed up, causing them both to gasp. He looked at Neji with pleading eyes that the prince could not resist.

Neji pushed himself up, though he was still between the boy's legs and pushed the other's dress further up, exposing the small, flat stomach.

Gaara looked away, a dark blush painting his face that Neji barely noticed as he began to lick the boy's navel. Gaara made a small noise and lifted his hips up, pushing himself against the Hyuuga's lips. Neji smirked and began to nuzzle the red patch of hair just above the boy's hardening cock.

Gaara leaned his head back, whimpering softly, "… Neji…" He felt so comfortable, so safe and so good. Neji's mouth moved lower, causing the boy to moan, pushing his hips up more. He took the cock into his mouth and began to suck lightly, just barely moving his head enough for Gaara to feel it.

The irritated redhead under him tried to buck his hips, but to no avail, the brunette held him down, continuing at the same maddening pace.

Neji pulled away, trailing a few kisses up the boy's stomach and to his mouth. They kissed as Neji pulled Gaara's legs up to wrap around his waist. Gaara moaned as their erections rubbed together, and wrapped his arms around Neji's ribcage to pull him closer.

They began to thrust together wildly, neither wanting to prolong anything that could wait for later. At that moment all they wanted was release.

* * *

Kankurou opened an eye, what was that damn noise?

He sat up and looked around his room, his ears suddenly picked up another sound, not unlike the one that had woken him up. He looked down, and then crawled out of his bed to push his ear to the floor.

He heard it again, very faint, but definitely there. It sounded like Gaara, almost like he was in pain.

Suddenly feeling alarmed the brunette stood up and grabbed his robe that had been carelessly thrown onto one of the many surfaces in his room. He draped it over his naked torso before striding out of the room, making his way to the stairwell that led to the room he knew Gaara slept in.

Kankurou had purposefully taken a room on that floor so that he would always be between his father and younger brother. It was also convenient now because he was aware of his brother's distress.

He and Temari had been able to think of nothing to save their brother from their father's wrath that day; he had just gone missing too many times. Though in honesty, they were damn curious as to his whereabouts as well.

He neared the door when he heard something else. A rhythmic 'thud, thud, thud' along with grunts and muttered words. His eyes narrowed as there was a prolonged muffled sound that was louder than the rest and then a whimper. 'Oh God… Not… He wasn't just-'

Suddenly he noticed a light descending down the stairs that led to the upper floor. Unsure of what to do he ran to the base to see who it was, not even thinking of an excuse.

Temari stared wide-eyed at her brother, "Kankurou? What's going on? I heard you get up and then I thought I heard a noise"

He took the candle from her hand and blew it out, neither of them hearing the sound of a door opening quietly.

"I heard something from Gaara's room so I got up to see what it was"

Suddenly they heard a vase crash in the other room causing them to jump. There was a hissed curse and then the sound of feet running. Temari and Kankurou immediately ran after the noise. However, they were too slow and only got there just in time to see a figure disappear out the window.

Kankurou ran to it and looked out, but whoever it was had already hidden themselves in the shadows. He scowled and turned to Temari, shaking his head. She frowned then suddenly her eyes widened, "Gaara"

They rushed to the door that led to their brother's room only to find it already ajar. With more panic flooding their systems they ran down the stairs, the smell of sweat and sex hitting their noses.

They reached the bottom and there, asleep in a little ball with his dress draped over him like a blanket was a peaceful looking Gaara, barely visible by the light of the dying fire.

Temari approached the small form hesitantly, wondering if he was merely feigning. However he did not move as she touched his hair, which encouraged the male in the doorway to inspect him as well, "Kankurou," She said, "… Look"

The young man scowled as she held up a long, dark hair, "That doesn't belong to any of our servants…"

"It certainly isn't his"

Suddenly, Gaara stirred and his siblings looked down at him, then back at each other.

"Let's go to bed," Said Kankurou, "We will let him rest for now"

* * *

Neji leaned against the window frame with an annoyed scowl. He had barely made it out of the house without getting caught after Gaara had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, his Uncle had gone to see him in the middle of the night, which of course, had been a time when he wasn't there.

And now, said uncle and King was riding his ass, figuratively speaking, "Neji! What has gotten into you? Sneaking out in the middle of the night?! You are royalty, you will behave as royalty! What will Hinata do during her rule without you?! How could I ever face my brother in the next life if I let something happen to you?! How can you be this selfish? Must I confine you to your room with armed guards watching your every move?"

He continued on but Neji only watched the rising sun. Gaara had looked so angry at him when he first arrived, it stung, but then when he was happy that Neji was there, when he fretted over the Hyuuga getting punished… Neji allowed himself a small smile despite the ranting of his uncle. He wondered if he could make it so Gaara worked in the palace, that way he could see to it that the boy was properly bathed, fed and loved every night-

Wait… Loved? His smile fell but he corrected himself, yes of course, physical love. He would have the boy every night without any fear of getting caught that was what he meant.

"PRINCE NEJI!"

He jumped and looked at his seething uncle, "Yes my King?"

Hiashi only looked more exhausted at this and turned around, "I will inform you of your punishment tomorrow, but for now… Get some sleep" He left quietly, obviously more tired and stressed than angry. Neji felt bad, although in truth his uncle should not have come for a chat half past midnight.

He went to his bed and sat down; the sun was beginning to shine through the slightly parted curtains.

Gaara…

Neji lay down, already anticipating their next meeting.

**

* * *

**Kyo: I liked the lack of events

Corvin: Shut up slut, things are gonna start happening in the next chapter

Botan: Are you going to take several months to update again?

Corvin: T T I got distracted!

Kyo: Whatev Bitch, you're unemployed, thus you have plenty of time to be writing and write you damn well shall

Botan: Make sure you make it hot for the readers

Kyo/Corvin: o.o

Botan: What?

Kyo: -mutters-

Corvin: REVIEW!


	4. Showed just

Corvin: Finally updated this one! XD

Botan: And you typed most of it in one day

Corvin: Indeed, hope you kids like it!

Kyo: Corvin doesn't oooown P

* * *

Sakon blinked as he easily followed the young male through the darkness of the forest. He had never thought someone as spoiled as Prince Neji would ever climb down the ivy. Then again… He was surprised it held the full grown man's weight as well.

But the world was full of surprises and as one of the main spies of King Hiashi he had already seen many of them and knew full well that he would see many, many more.

The task at hand was to follow Neji should he leave his room and inform Hiashi the prince's activities. It seemed that Sakon's first assumptions had been correct; Neji was leaving to visit a lover.

The Prince suddenly froze and Sakon silently jumped onto a low branch, confident that his black cloak, shirt, breeches and soft leather boots would keep him hidden in the shadows where the moonlight could not reach.

After a moment he heard footsteps, he was safe.

The Prince ran for several minutes until the forest opened to a courtyard.

Sakon stayed behind, a mansion, so the Prince had an affair with a noble lady, how very quaint. He waited until Neji had disappeared inside to jump down and run to the window. Inside Neji had stopped and for a moment Sakon blinked Neji was staring at a… A servant girl.

The girl grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him through a door. Sakon blinked, so Prince and a servant girl? Ugh, so sickeningly sweet; he looked away and gagged quietly to himself, he hated such things.

Sakon looked back at the seemingly empty house and shook his head, he would wait for the Prince to leave and then follow him back to the castle.

* * *

Gaara twitched, some ash had gone up his nose due to him falling asleep face down in it. With a sneeze he fully awoke and stared blankly at the burnt log in the fire place.

The white light from the overcast sky lit the room dimly as Gaara reveled in the few seconds of bliss before he realized why he ached and burned all over. As reality hit him full force Gaara sighed, he wasn't angry at Neji anymore, but he still had the lasting pain of their encounters.

He pushed himself up onto his knees as his dress fell off his shoulders.

"Ow…" He stood up on shaky legs and looked over his shoulders to try and see if he could get a good view of his back. Fuck, ashes got onto his broken skin, that wouldn't end well. He'd need someone to clean him up; at this rate they'd get infected.

Gaara sighed heavily and pulled the dress on, fuck… It burned painfully, but there wasn't anything he could do at the moment.

The house was quiet so Gaara crept carefully across the carpeted floor to the back door. He pushed it opened and winced as it creaked loudly.

"Little brother…"

He froze when he felt two presences behind him. The redhead whirled around and came face to face with his older brother and sister, still in their night clothes, "… Is there something I can do for you?"

Kankurou frowned, "Did you have someone over last night?"

Gaara's eyes widened in panic, "No," He replied coolly, keeping his head bowed, "Of course not"

"We saw you Gaara, we went down there… Afterwards" Said Temari softly, "We're not angry, we want to know who it was"

He looked between them, "there was n-no one" he said finally, twisting his skirt in his hands and staring hard at the ground.

The older brother and sister sighed and looked at each other, "Gaara," began Temari, "We heard you… Having relations and we saw someone leave the house… You know by now we aren't against you, don't you?"

Gaara, who at this point was blushing madly, frowned, "… I-I have chores to do, please excuse me" He bowed hastily and ran out the door.

The older two looked after him with distress and irritation, "well… I guess he still has to get used to us talking him" Said Kankurou thinning his lips before he lost his temper, "If he doesn't want to talk… Then I will return to bed" He looked at his sister, "And you?"

Temari still looked at the now closed back door and sighed, "I as well" She took Kankurou's offered arm and the two retired up stairs, vowing that they would find out who did that to their younger brother.

* * *

Gaara leaned over the edge of the well and stared down as far as he could until it went to deep for the weak morning light to reach. He sighed and his warm breath appeared white against the crisp air; his siblings caught him. Stupid Neji for coming to the house! Surely someone who worked in the palace had more sense than that!

He frowned and lowered the bucket into the water, it was time to start breakfast and he needed water for tea and coffee.

Things were changing it seemed, little by little, but still changing. Kankurou, who had always been gruff and abrasive towards him, had not even uttered a single insult in weeks. Temari who acted as though he did not exist spoke in soft tones reserved for her dear friends.

He chewed his lip as he poured the water into a bucket set at the foot of the well, he also had Neji; oh how he wanted to run away with him. Live a life filled with something, anything other than the hatred directed at him by nearly everyone in his life.

A twig snapped under his foot as he ran back to the house, ignoring the searing pain of his back and ache of his rear.

Maybe, just maybe, with Neji by his side, things could really be different; they could run away together, find a beautiful forest somewhere far away where his father would never find him.

He sighed as the newly awaked cook began yelling at him to go get some fruit to put on the table.

Gaara grabbed a basket just as the cook threw a few pieces of copper at his head. Today was going to be peachy, tch, as if more than a few vendors would be open.

* * *

After informing the King of the Prince's activities with a mere servant girl at an unidentified manor, the barely adult boy walked through the market square listening in on the conversations held by the early risers.

King Hiashi was a rather vain man who wanted to know what _everyone _thought, that was one of the reasons Sakon and his older twin brother Ukon had been employed at the palace in the first place.

As his thoughts wandered to the night before the spy thought for a moment that his eyes were deceiving him.

'If I were a man believing in such circumstance I would swear that was the girl from the night before…' He edged closer to the scene where the petite girl was being hassled by the man selling apples and cucumbers.

"Now, now Gaara, you know you get a special price if you do it" Cackled the old man, sounding more as if he were mocking the servant than persuading him.

"I have no petticoat to show," mumbled Gaara staring at the ground, "Please sir, let me buy food for my masters"

"You'll be puttin' some of them apples back then because you ain't got enough" The man gestured to the basket in Gaara's hands that contained several red apples.

"I have given you the price agreed upon for the last two years-!"

The old vendor smacked Gaara's wrist hard, causing him to drop the basket and the apples tumbled out.

"See what you done now whelp?!" He roared

Sakon frowned, soft as it was that was not the voice of a lady… Surely this was not a lad in a dress "what seems to be the problem?" He asked loudly, announcing his presence.

Gaara looked at him and then back at the ground and kneeled down to gather the fruit. The old man stepped up to Sakon, "Nuthin' here child, be on your way before I take my belt to ya"

The spy glared at the man before shoving him out of the way and kneeling next to Gaara, no mistake from the chest and Adam's apple (no pun), this was a male, "Here you go" He said, handing the boy the last apple.

The servant stared at him, seemingly slightly bewildered and then accepted the apple hesitantly. Sakon stood and looked at the vendor who was watching him aghast, "Surely an old man has something better to do than hassle a boy running his errands?"

"Ye ain't know nuthin' about the monster" Growled the man, "Keep the apples! I ain't sellin' nothing he touched"

Sakon frowned at the sudden animosity and turned, only to see Gaara already yards away from him, no doubt headed home.

After a moment reality hit the spy like a bucket of ice cold water… And then the bucket, 'The Prince… Spent the night with a man'

Before his eyes could fully begin widening to the size of tea saucers the twin was racing back to the castle; he thought they did not practice that in this country! (Corvin: Whatever country it is XD) 'I will not tell his Lordship Hiashi… But I will definitely speak with his Highness'

* * *

Ukon paced back and forth, awaiting the return of his brother. Something was going on and as the King's eyes over the kingdom they should damn well know what it was.

"Elder brother!"

He turned; there he was, looking odd and slightly frightened… Ukon shook his head, "It's about time," He hissed, "Come; there is a commotion in the Prince's chambers"

Sakon frowned, "A commotion?"

The elder only grabbed his younger brother's hand and pulled him down the hall to the large doors leading to Neji's room. The curious twins pressed their ears to the crack, hoping to catch what was going on.

Hiashi sounded furious and now Sakon knew, it had to be about the servant girl.

Suddenly, the doors jolted and the twins jumped to either side of the door just as their King stormed out. He spotted them and sighed, "Go to the scribes, them write two hundred invitations"

"Invitations my lord?" Asked Ukon

King Hiashi nodded, "One week from now my nephew, Prince Neji will host a ball and at the end, he will choose a bride"

Sakon stood up straighter but Ukon answered for both of them, "As you command, my lord" He bowed at the waist and his younger brother did a split second later.

Hiashi nodded, "Very good then" He turned and left, back towards his own quarters.

Ukon looked at Sakon, "Shall we?"

"Go without me," Said Sakon waving his hand, "I must speak with the Prince"

His older brother raised an eyebrow but nodded and zipped away. Sakon watched him go then turned to the open doorway where he could see Prince Neji, staring out the window with his arms crossed.

"My lord Prince?" He walked in at Neji's nod and quickly shut the door behind him, "If I may be so bold… I have an inquiry"

Neji turned to the slightly older boy who he recognized as one of Hiashi's spies, "An inquiry?"

"Yes… Last night… Did his highness," Sakon stood close and whispered, "Share a bed with another man?"

Neji's upper lip twitched and he took a step back, "What of it?"

Sakon frowned, "If his highness is married I would not suggest an affair with a male commoner"

"What would you know?" Asked Neji icily, "You will never have a real life" He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, "How do you know these things?"

"I am the spy that followed his highness"

"You told my uncle a servant woman?"

"It was what I assumed highness but on my stroll through the village this early morning, I saw him, Gaara"

Neji stiffened, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. If anything I assisted the boy" Sakon tilted his head to the side, "What will his highness do with this matter?"

The brunette looked blankly at the far wall, "I suppose… I will have to break it off"

"A most wise decision" Sakon bowed but before he moved to exit Neji stopped him, "Will you tell my uncle of his existence?"

"Not if you wish me not" Sakon bowed deeper.

"Why?"

Sakon straightened his back, "I pity the boy"

Neji frowned but before anything else was said Sakon turned on his heel and left. Ukon was not going to be happy if he had to deliver the invitations himself.

* * *

There was someone at the door; it was obvious as loud knocks resounded through the home.

Gaara served his brother a second helping of stew that the cook had prepared for dinner just as the noise began. He looked up, wondering if someone would closer would answer it but his father snapping at him to see who it was had him out of the dining room and running to the entry way.

He opened the door and blinked, there were two people, staring politely at him as he gawked wordlessly.

Suddenly his father appeared behind him and shoved him out of the doorway, "I am the Lord of this manor; how may I help you?"

The one on the right with a string of red beads around his neck stepped forward, "we bring a message from the King, his lordship Hyuuga Hiashi"

Gaara found himself shoved away yet again as his father made room for the twins to enter.

He led them into the dining room where Temari and Kankurou looked at the two curiously.

"Hello" They said in unison before one stepped forward, "I am Ukon," The other with the beads stepped forward, "And I am Sakon"

The spoke in unison again, "We bring a message from the King his lordship Hyuuga Hiashi" Ukon reached into the bag around his waist and produced a single white envelope that bore the royal 'All Seeing Eye' crest, "His highness, Prince Neji, nephew to his lordship the King, may he live forever, will be hosting a ball in three weeks time"

Sakon took the envelope and walked to Kankurou, who had stood, because he was the closest and smiled charmingly, "At this ball there will be many noble ladies and princesses from all over the country," He nodded to Temari, "At this ball, he will choose his bride"

From the doorway Gaara tilted his head to the side and looked at his older sister, Temari? Royalty?

The twins bowed, "We hope to see you there" They spoke again together, "Thank you for your time"

Gaara's father nodded, "Yes, yes we will be there. Kankurou."

The brunette looked at him and nodded in understanding, "may I show you out?"

Sakon, who had hoped to actually speak to Gaara bit his lip, but Ukon nodded politely. He walked ahead of the two while Kankurou noticed Sakon lingering as they walked through the hall to the front door, "Is there a problem?"

The spy sighed, "No sir, I just… Couldn't help but notice your servant-"

Suddenly the brunette's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Sakon's upper arm and took his roughly to the open door where Ukon was already in the carriage, "You would do well not to notice ever again" He growled, "Good day sir"

"A moment!" Huffed Sakon, "Clearly I have offended you"

"My ear, not my eye" Chided Kankurou

Sakon pointedly ignored it as well as Ukon beginning to snap at him, "I merely could not help but notice… He was male?"

Kankurou winced, "yes"

'Oh spite', "Indeed, good day sir"

Kankurou nodded to him and he went to his brother. Ukon glared at him as he climbed into the carriage and then rode off, crossing the Sabaku manor off the list.

Sakon glanced back at the house letting a small smile play on his lips before he returned his thoughts to business.

"I saw that"

He looked at his older brother, "Saw?"

"Forget him little brother, a nobleman of this country would not have you," Said Ukon casually looking down the list

Sakon huffed, "You make assumptions of me I do not appreciate"

Ukon only rolled his eyes, "The boy in the dress…. It was him?"

"It was"

"This will be a very interesting ball indeed"

* * *

Corvin: Sorry kids, no lemon D:

Botan: -sigh- oh well

Kyo: Right, so if anyone wants to see a doodle of the crest then Corvin could hook that up

Corvin: Stop putting words in my mouth!! T T but it's true, lol

Botan: Can't wait for the ball, next chapter?

Corvin: Maaaybe. Well I hope everyone like it! Much love and so long.


End file.
